To ReSculpt A Broken Heart
by x012587Genin
Summary: Hidan suffers through a bad breakup with Kakuzu, his long time partner... He however realizes he might just not have to suffer through it alone... HidanXDeidara, rated for content and language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Hidan kicked a stone into the road, while walking home from school, cursing his life. Everything that could have gone wrong… did. Hidan had been going out with Kakuzu for what seemed like forever… until now. Hidan was mooching off of Kakuzu until he could find a new job, since he got laid off from his old, after getting caught, drinking on the job. One of the perks of working in a bar.

So now, he was royally jobless, loveless and now homeless. Because Hidan couldn't pay his half of the rent in the apartment, and he couldn't pay for his tuition for college, he was out… for good.

Hidan sighed as he passed the park watching the swings sway to and fro, and listening to the ever present squealing of the metal chains. Looking away, and beginning to walk again, Hidan swore out loud as it began to pour.

Twenty minutes later, he arrived at the apartment he (usto) share with Kakuzu, only to find all his belongings were packed in a couple suitcases and sitting outside the door, waiting for him… mocking him.

Hidan began to pack his stuff in the trunk of his car. The thing was a piece-o-crap, but it was his piece-o-crap, and that made Hidan smile for the first time in what seemed like forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

That night Hidan slept in his car. It wasn't sleeping on a bed of feathers, but it was a lot better than sleeping outside in the rain and the cold.

After waking up late, and finally trudging himself to school, Hidan walked up the front steps of college, looking half dead, he pushed the doors open and walked into the office for late attendance and signed his name on the list. The woman at the desk gave him a pass, and he went to his locker as soon as first period was over.

Hidans locker… another thing that was his. Well at least until he graduated. As he was about to turn to the last number on his locker combination, he was inconveniently interrupted by someone glomping him from behind.

"Damnit Dei! You made me pass the last number!"

"How did you know it was me un?"

"It's not hard to tell" Hidan replied bluntly.

Deidara let out a girlish giggle as Hidan finally got his locker open.

"Hey, how come you missed physics this morning?"

"Hmm? Oh, I just slept in I guess."

"Doesn't Kakuzu usually yll at you to wake up though?"

"NOT anymore…" Hidan said bitterly as he slammed his locker closed.

"Jeez un, you look terrible, what happened to you?" Deidara said as they began to walk

"Kakuzu kicked me out of the apartment last night… so I had to sleep in the car. Piece of crap gave me a nasty headache too."

"Aww, sorry to hear that un. Why did old man Kakuzu kick you out though?"

"He's only three years older than us, and I couldn't pay the rent 'cause I got the pink slip and also, we broke up a while ago…"

"Double ouch man. Sorry to hear that un… You know, you can stay with me if you want to." Deidara said, blushing ever so lightly, while opening the door to their next class.

"Mmm, thanks Dei, I'll think about it." Hidan replied as his face lit up ever so slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Journalism was the next class they shared. One of their friends, Zetsu was in this class with them so passing notes, or chatting quietly really made the hour go by fast. Hidan zoned out as the teacher lectured on about 'proper punctuation'.

Deidara slipped a torn corner of paper over to Zetsu:

'Hidan and Kakuzu have broken up for good'

Zetsu's golden eyes scanned the writing quickly and began to scribble;

'Too bad… poor kid. **HA! Serves the albino dork right, he deserves it… stupid money moocher.'**

'That's mean un!'

'Sorry' Zetsu's white side apologized.

Deidara was stealing worried glances over at Hidan every 10 minutes or so during the whole hour. Zetsu took notice, but didn't say anything. To everyone but Hidan it was obvious… painfully obvious how much the blonde bomber loved his best friend.

Finally when the hour was over, Hidan jumped up and stretched his muscular arms up above his head and then grabbed his bag. Deidara blushed madly as he saw Hidan's pale, toned stomach skin as he stretched. He coughed lightly to clear the air, and his mind from the image now burned into his retinas. Deidara had no objections to seeing it, but his mind and body were telling him something important. He ignored it as he stood up and followed Hidan down the stairs to the classroom door.

They said goodbye to Zetsu on the way out and headed to Deidara's favorite class… art which they shared with Kisame and Itachi.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hidan and Deidara walked into art, laughing and smiling. Itachi and Kisame both noticed immediately, as this seemed to be the happiest Hidans been in months. The two sat down, and the four of them began to converse lightly as the teacher went over directions for their "Free be" project.

Kisame planned on making something out of wood, Itachi was going to make a scrapbook of his friends; the title was to be Akatsuki. Deidara was going to sculpt a new set of tea cups since as Itachi would say: he lacked them. And lastly, Hidan planned on painting a canvas, quite the anomaly for the over violent teenager. Hidan went up to ask the teacher something about the difference between acrylic and oil paints.

"Oi, what's up with Hidan, Dei-chan?" Kisame asked.

Deidara looked around to make sure no one could hear. "Old man Kakuzu kicked him out of the apartment, **and** broke up with him, all in the same two weeks!"

Itachi smiled lightly as he dug under his nails for dirt…

"Make your move then"

Deidara looked up flustered, and slightly blushing.

"Shut up un!" he said while throwing a wet wad of cloy at Itachi's impassive face.

"Shut up about what Dei?" Hidan questioned as he sat back down at the table.

"Nothing un! Just an inside joke between me and Itachi!" Deidara said, internally sweat dropping.

He still couldn't get those three simple words out, even though his mind was screaming them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At the end of the day, Hidan and Deidara got back into Hidan's crappy car, and drove the short way to Deidara's apartment. Hidan took his best friend up on his offer. He had to sleep on the couch but it was tons better than the car seat, or a cold, wet park bench.

When they got to Deidara's apartment, Hidan was amazed… The place was very clean. Hidan expected to see tarps across the floor, paint tubes, half painted canvases, spinning wheels and wet clay everywhere. As Deidara gave the grand tour, Hidan was relieved that all of the art supplies were stashed away in what would have been the second bedroom, now a fairly lit art studio.

When Hidan went into Deidara's he was amazed, it was a teenagers dream come true. Ticket stubs from old concerts were tacked to the almost black walls; the bed was unmade, revealing black satin sheets. Glow-in-the-dark stars were stuck to the ceiling and posters covered the rest, along with multiple scattered against the walls. An old skateboard was leaning against the corner of the room unused from many years, this little article held many memories for Hidan and Deidara.

Autographed CD covers were framed and hanging next to the medium sized dresser, Hidan remembered going to many of those with his blonde friend. He went into Deidara's closet and found tones of fishnet, black and red, and a few things that Hidan gave him to wear. As he was closing the door, Hidan looked to the skateboard… his arm, throbbing all the while. He broke his arm for the first time on that very skateboard. It was then Hidan became a Jashinist too, to help him heal, and to ease the pain. Since then, he had leaned to skate…

Deidara led the way through the apartment again to get to the kitchen, where they popped some popcorn and pigged out and talked about nothing until it was time to crash for the night. As he was laying in bed and thinking, Hidan deemed the rather plain and simple apartment awesome, because of Deidara's room, and Deidara himself… Hidan was in heaven, but no one needed to know that quite yet…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hidan was rudely awakened by the intense pressure building on his lower extremities.

He sat up awkwardly to find none other then Deidara sitting on his feet, watching none other than Saturday morning cartoons. It was one of Hidan and Deidara's favorite shows from when they were kids, Yo Gabba Gabba. (Jackie, I can't believe I just wrote that, I must love you SO MUCH). There was a bowl with ice cream and two poptarts sitting in it, waiting for Hidan on the table. Deidara had made them breakfast.

"Morning Dei" Hidan yawned, rubbing his magenta eyes with the back of his fist.

"Morning Hidan" Deidara said back, still chewing ice cream covered poptart and staying focused on the tv.

To be honest, Hidan never watched their old shows anymore. He wanted to seem grown up and mature for Kakuzu when they were dating, so he always had the news on in the morning. Hidan felt a slight ache in his chest, thinking about Kakuzu. Even though they weren't dating, didn't mean that Hidan still didn't have respect for the old man. Hidan smiled to himself as he tore a corner off the second poptart, because he knew around Deidara, he could be himself and not have to worry about being judged.

Hidan playfully kicked Deidara to get off his other foot. He was glared at by the not so menacing blonde. Deidara put the bowl down on the table, now empty and Hidan did the same while glaring back at his best friend. Deidara's fingers twitched lightly on the cushion he was sitting on, and Hidan's eyes narrowed as he grabbed the pillow behind him. Both boys suddenly stood up, and wailed the pillows at each other. This was going to be an epic fight to the death…

Hidan had his cushion, Deidara, his own. They ran around everywhere in the small apartment swinging wildly hitting everything, but mostly each other. Deidara grinned evilly and swung the pillow as fast as a ninja drawing a katana, this threw Hidan off balance, and he fell backwards onto the floor. He looked behind him and saw that his cushion, his weapon and shield was out of arms reach. He was bluntly surprised when all of a sudden, Deidara 'accidentally' tripped over Hidan's feet, landing on his hands and knees over his albino friend's body.

He sat there a moment mouth agape, completely in shock. His face only a few inches away from Hidan's. And Hidan only stared back, looking deep into his friends cerulean eyes. He could feel Deidara's warm breath on his face, and it tickled slightly, but he liked the feeling.

…

After a few moments of awkward silence, Deidara jumped up and off Hidan and walked briskly into the kitchen to clean the bowls and spoons from breakfast. Hidan, still on the floor dumbfounded, tried to blink, and shake the blush off his pale face before the object of his affection noticed. The blonde coughed lightly from the other room. Hidan stood up at the sudden sound and walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

He leaned against the door frame, and asked;

"What do you want to do today?"

Deidara practically jumped out of his skin and responded slightly flustered;

"I don't know un, what do you want to do?" not knowing Hidan was now standing right next to him, drying off the bowls.

Deidara blushed madly, he was thinking Kami to himself that he had long hair to hide his face.

"How about we go to a movie?" Hidan suggested.

"Sure!" Deidara replied almost too excitedly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After some intense playing of Dead Space on Hidan's Xbox, he and Deidara got ready to go to the movies. They dressed simply in jeans and t-shirts. They hopped into Hidan's crap-mobile and drove out of the driveway.

As Hidan was driving, Deidara couldn't help but notice how much muscle Hidan really had! Deidara had always been a skinny, lanky kind of kid, but he wasn't complete skin and bones. Hidan on the other hand had always been well rounded in the tonal department. He was one of the strongest people Deidara knew, both mentally and physically. Deidara's cerulean eyes traced over Hidan's smooth muscle, down his arms, and sides… He was almost an angel. He was perfect.

Deidara looked out the window to hide his deep, embarrassing blush as Hidan reached into the middle of them and pressed 'PLAY' on the radio. All of a sudden, The Used started to blare and Deidara felt somewhat peace. Deidara smiles, The Used was one of their favorite bands, another thing they shared.

The two friends rode in silence, Liar Liar pounding on their ear drums as they drove down the highway to get to the mall. Once they got through the Saturday evening traffic, Hidan finally managed to get a parking spot, but only after Deidara yelled for the fifth time…

"There's one un!!!!"

The two walked into the mall together, and waited in line to get the tickets. As they were standing in line as they got closer and closer, as usual, they played best two out of three of Rock Paper Scissors. Hidan won, so that meant Deidara had to buy the soda, the popcorn, the candy and whatever else two college boys could shove down their throats.

And everyone knows, the food always ends up costing more then the tickets themselves. Deidara's head hung in shame as he listened to Hidan rattle off everything he wanted, and the list wasn't getting shorter.

This sucked… And then it hit him. Deidara glared slightly at Hidan and slugged him in the arm.

"What the hell was that for Dei?" Hidan asked, whining quite loudly as he rubbed his arm.

Deidara had fake tears in his eyes; he was going to play the pity card on Hidan… It always worked. Whining like a pre teen girl, Deidara responded;

"It's not fair Hidan-kun! I thought you loved me! Isn't the boy supposed to pay for the first date? How can you be so cruel to your girlfriend?!"

Almost the whole ticket line turned around to see a 'sobbing' feminine Deidara and a flustered Hidan.

"Deidara would you stop it for Jashin's sake!" Hidan hissed into Deidara's ear… This only made his 'girlfriend' sob even more into immaculately painted nails.

"Alright FINE then, you can buy the damn tickets" Hidan groaned. Deidara immediately stopped crying and jumped up and down while clapping, looking like a complete moron.

"Thank you un!" Deidara replied, loud enough for the remaining and caring spectators to hear.

…

Little did they both know, Kakuzu was at the front of the line, sporting his new girlfriend. A perfect 36-26-38. With gray hair, and magenta eye shadow on. He saw the whole outburst and then pushed himself off from against the wall. He wrapped a stitched arm around his lover and grabbed onto her hip almost too tightly,

"Lets go… There only a bunch of kids…" Kakuzu said as they walked into the theater.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After only around five minutes of waiting, Hidan and Deidara got their tickets. They were going to see the 10:30 screening of Drag Me to Hell. It was supposed to be one of the scariest movies according to their friend Konan from physics. She and her boyfriend Yahiko or Pein as he preferred to be called, went to the midnight release of the movie the night it came out last weekend.

Hidan knew Deidara got scared easily at movies like this, but dragged him there anyways. They had great seats, right in the middle of the row and towards the back of the theater. Hidan set the bags of candy down between them and the sodas in the cup holders.

Soon the theater was getting dark and the previews were starting, but out of nowhere there was a bright light from the back of the theater. Hidan turned around in his seat, and squinted to see none other than Kakuzu and his new arm candy entering the theater with a large popcorn and soda to share. Deidara also looked back, and seemed quite in shock;

"Hidan un, is that your mother??" Deidara hissed.

"Kami no!!!!"

"Well she looks a lot like you… especially with all the magenta eyes and silver hair and all."

Hidan just turned back around to have the movie starting. He leaned over to Deidara and whispered;

"Squeeze my hand if you get scared"

If Deidara wasn't in the theater, he would have jumped and screamed with joy! He interlaced his fingers with Hidan's and held on tightly. He didn't want a single moment of this to be wasted.

There was a rustling behind them; apparently Kakuzu was going to sit behind them. The previews were just about over and Deidara gave Hidan's hand a small squeeze. Hidan looked over puzzled to Deidara to see him looking over his shoulder.

Hidan looked over his shoulder Kakuzu and his girlfriend making out… quite deeply behind them. Hidan immediately turned around looking quite hurt to say the least. That was how Kakuzu used to kiss him.

Deidara shifted uncomfortably in his seat and gave Hidan's hand another small squeeze. Hidan reluctantly looked over to Deidara and saw his best friend smiling. Hidan smiled back, flashing his white teeth and gave Deidara's hand a light squeeze back. They were broken from the smiling daze when they heard a scream…

The movie had started…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Deidara was practically clinging to Hidan by the end of the movie, both out of fear and love. Hidan was completely in awe. That was one of the best movies he's ever seen. Hidan stood up and stretched while the credits were rolling and motioned for Deidara to do the same. They started to make their way out of the aisle…

He stopped for a second and looked next to him. Hidan looked Kakuzu right in the eye. Hidan's magenta gaze told Kakuzu

'I don't need you anymore… Nor do I want anything to do with you… I'm my own person'

They stared each other down for a moment. At first Kakuzu was shocked by Hidan's apperiance, but then he looked slightly hurt. He was jealous that someone other than himself could make Hidan happy.

Hidan yawned slightly and grabbed Deidara's hand and dragged him out of the aisle. Once out of the theater, Deidara let go of a deep breath.

"That was some extreme tension un."

"Not really, half the time, that was how Kakuzu and I communicated."

Hidan let go of Deidara's hand as they walked out of the theater and into Hidan's car. They rode in silence for a while in the crap-mobile until Deidara had a question;

"Hey Hidan… Have you… moved on from Kakuzu yet you think?"

"Not completely… I don't feel anything for him, but I still respect him. See, Kakuzu and I were really opposites on multiple things… But with him, I experienced so many new things, and some of those I still long for. I know I'll get over it soon though. I know however I'm very glad I don't have to deal with the drama anymore…"

Hidan smiled lightly and Deidara looked out the window again into blackness. He knew he had a chance now. Hidan pulled into the driveway just past midnight and the two walked into the house and plopped down onto the couch.

Hidan put his arms across the back of the couch and put his head back and closed his eyes and sighed. His head popped back up when he felt Deidara's lean lightly against his shoulder. Deidara was asleep and Hidan smiled to himself and wrapped a warm arm around his best friend…

Once Deidara was sure Hidan was asleep, he opened his eyes and gently replaced his small body with a pillow from the couch. He stared longingly into Hidan's sleeping face and leaned down slightly

…

Deidara gently placed his lips against Hidan's…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hidan felt something soft against his lips, he opened his eyes a crack and saw that Deidara was kissing him. Hidan's insides moaned to kiss Deidara back. He knew he wanted it…

Before he knew what was happening, he wrapped his arms around Deidara's small frame. Deidara was terrified when he felt Hidan's arms. He squirmed and broke from Hidan's strong grip. He fell onto the floor, blushing madly and covering his mouth, trying not to hyperventilate.

His cerulean eyes were watering slightly with tears as he whispered behind his hands;

"I'm so sorry un…"

Hidan who was also in shock blinked a few times and came back to his senses and smiled…

"Its ok Deidara, don't be sorry… I didn't mind it at all! I actually thought it was… nice?"

Hidan smiled warmly and held his hand out to his best friend. The blonde timidly looked at the warm hand extended to him and began to reach out, and then suddenly Deidara drew back…

"Are you sure it's ok?" Deidara asked shyly.

"Yes" Hidan said quietly.

Deidara, still wildly blushing reached out and grabbed Hidan's hand.

In one quick movement, Hidan pulled Deidara up and off the floor and onto his lap. He loosely wrapped his arms around Deidara's small frame and kissed him lightly on the neck. Deidara blushed and squirmed lightly in Hidan's lap as he felt the intense pressure from Hidan's mouth.

Hidan drew away and hugged Deidara closer.

"How long have you liked me for Dei?"

Since we were five un" Deidara responded smiling.

"You should have told me sooner Dei" Hidan said, stretching his feet across the couch.

"I was too scared, and I never knew you were gay until you started going out with Kakuzu."

Hidan laughed lightly and smiled.

"If I knew you liked me, I would have never wasted a whole year on Kakuzu."

Deidara giggled slightly "Sorry Un."

Hidan let out a big yawn, he was exhausted. After much banter and a few more stolen goodnight kisses, Hidan finally let go so they could both go to sleep. Hidan had to go to the super market in the morning and Deidara needed to clean the apartment… badly. Hidan was soon asleep, snoring lightly on the couch and Deidara was curled up in bed with his fifteen year old bear that he secretly named Hidan.

Both friends slept peacefully and had good dreams the entire night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning as promised, Hidan did a butt load of food shopping. He spent around two hundred dollars on everything they needed for the next three weeks. Earlier that morning, he rolled off the couch at around 8:00 am and woke Deidara up a few moments later with a good morning kiss. Between the two of them, they ate the last four poptarts and soon Hidan was off and Deidara was alone.

The blonde tied his long hair back and sighed, as stood once again in his room and realized the mess he had at hand. Deidara stared into his closet, everything not punk, gothic or school uniform was going out. Tons of old t-shirts, shorts, jerseys and old, ill fitting clothes got piled into tons of boxes to be thrown away.

By the time Deidara was done, most of his closet was empty. Only his favorite clothes were left. And now onto the dresser! Deidara figured since Hidan was taller, he should have the top three drawers. He worked from the top to the middle. Old socks, underwear and even more old shirts were put into the already mostly filled boxes. The room had around three to four completely full boxes of all old clothes that he just didn't wear. Deidara then moved into the bathroom.

Deidara emptied his shampoos into one large bottle, condensed his hairsprays and threw away his old razor. He was finally happy when all his face, hair and eye products were condensed in the bathroom into two drawers…

Getting a glass of water while taking a breather, Deidara had one last mission to complete. He pushed, pulled, dragged and hauled Hidan's bags from a corner of the living room into his room. Deidara unzipped all the suitcases and began to unpack. By noon all Hidan's clothes were neatly hung, or folded and placed neatly into the dresser. The last bag Deidara took into the bathroom, and dumped all Hidan's stuff.

Shampoo, hair gel, towels, and everything else was neatly stored in the bathroom, the right side of the bathroom. It looked pretty good for having two college boys living in it. Deidara moved the suitcases into the previously unused closet in the hall and collapsed on the couch. The blonde flipped through the channels until he found something actually entertaining. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and Hidan would be home from shopping soon enough.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Deidara heard a buzz, signaling that Hidan was home from shopping. He jumped up and ran out the door and down the stairs to get the front door of the apartment. He almost laughed as he saw an incredibly annoyed Hidan, arms, hands and teeth full of groceries. Deidara took the ones from Hidan's mouth and led him up the stairs and opened the apartment door. Hidan put the groceries on the kitchen table and nearly collapsed. Deidara started to unpack and put everything away and Hidan began to help as soon as he caught his breath.

In no time, after some light conversation, the food was all put away. They sat together on the couch eating lunch, and Hidan noticed…

"Deidara, where's all my stuff?"

"I took care of everything un."

"So, where is it?"

Deidara grabbed Hidan's hand and led him into the bathroom where Deidara opened the shower curtain, cabinet and drawers.

"My clothes Dei?"

Then Hidan was led into the bedroom and he was shown all his belongings. All his stuff was either hidden away in drawers or hung neatly in the closet. Deidara sat on the bed and let Hidan rummage through the entire room, his eyes closed and hands folded behind his head. All of a sudden Deidara felt a weight over him. Hidan was kneeling over Deidara's small frame, smiling. Deidara smiled back as he leaned up on his arms to give Hidan a kiss. Their lips moved against each others in perfect movements. Deidara's velvet ones against Hidan's pink and slightly chapped ones. It was a movie kiss.

After a few moments of affection, Deidara broke away and Hidan rolled off and lay next to his best friend turned boyfriend.

"Thank you Dei, this is perfect!" Hidan said quietly as he pulled Deidara against his side.

"You're welcome un." Deidara said as he wrapped his arms across Hidan's chest, clinging to his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while until they remembered they had homework. The perfect thing to ruin the moment…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Note: this is a lemon chapter, meaning if you don't like yaoi, BoyXBoy please don't read)

Nearly five hours later, Hidan and Deidara finished eating, and all their homework.

"Jashin, I Hate college!" Hidan sighed as he fell back on Deidara's bed. His messenger bag, packed neatly, and ready to go for school tomorrow.

"Me too un" Deidara said, collapsing next to Hidan, and hugging him tightly. Hidan kissed his boyfriends neck lightly and smiled as Deidara giggled. After a few moments, Hidan rolled onto Deidara and kept kissing his neck.

Deidara closed his eyes slightly and moaned as Hidan slid his fingers up his thin shirt, and lavished his neck with both lips and tongue. Deidara wrapped his arms around Hidan's neck and tugged on the back of his shirt.

The albino got the idea, and pulled his shirt over his head and off when Deidara needed a breath of air. Deidara's fingers traced Hidan's muscles and down his back, making Hidan moan from the slight touch. Deidara pulled Hidan onto his body and he started to kiss Hidan again. Both boys' pants started to get tight, as lips crashed together, and as fingers trailed along smooth, glistening skin.

Deidara moaned (like an uke) as Hidan nipped and licked at his collar bone, as his fingers ran through the gelled hair, his own blonde locks beginning to stick to his forehead. Hidan tugged at Deidara's belt loops, silently asking the pants to come off. Dei got the message and obliged, moaning again as his painfully erect member was freed from its denim prison.

Hidan looked down, surprised as he smirked lightly and he started to lick and kiss his way, down Deidara's smooth chest and stomach. Before he knew it, Deidara was squirming all over the bed, as Hidan began to pleasure him, tongue flicking in and out over the tip of Deidara's erect cock. He nearly screamed as Hidan took in Deidara's entire length and swallowed.

"Ugh Hidan!!!" Deidara moaned as Hidan's head began to bob up and down along the pink skin. Hidan expertly sucked, licked and bit every inch of Deidara from tip to stomach. The blonde wrapped his legs around Hidan and squeezed as he groaned, almost ready for release.

Hidan smirked again and pulled his lips away from Deidara and he began to pump his hand rhythmically along Deidara's pulsating member. Deidara moaned loudly as the cold air hit the saliva and moaned even louder when he felt Hidan kissing the inside of his thighs. Hidan kept pumping harder and harder, until he knew Deidara would release. Soon enough he stopped and cupped his hand over the top of Deidara's cock and kissed his lover's stomach lightly. Deidara groaned as he bucked his hips into Hidan's hand as he cummed, letting his hot fluids cover Hidan's pale hand.

Hidan slid his pants off with his clean hand, and kissed Deidara over and over again as he began to rub the cum all over his own painful and freed member. When he was sure, both his cock and hand were covered with Deidara's seed, Hidan pulled away and kneeled between Deidara's legs. He lifted Deidara's legs slightly and positioned himself at the tight entrance. He looked up at the slightly quivering, and panting Deidara, who simply nodded, his blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

Hidan gently pushed the tip of his cock into Deidara who groaned with pain. Hidan remained still for a while until Deidara, ordered him to move. Hidan slowly slid the rest of himself into Deidara's amazingly hot and tight entrance. Hidan moaned as he felt himself slide into Deidara, he almost released just from how tight Deidara was.

He began to thrust, sticking slightly and the two both moaned in pleasure. Deidara's softened cock was becoming more and more erect with every pounding thrust from Hidan's hips. Deidara's eyes squinted with pain as Hidan kept going, faster and harder. All of a sudden, Deidara screamed in pain as Hidan hit a sweet spot inside him…

"Ugh, again there Hidan!!!!!" Deidara gasped, his cock now fully erect once again and throbbing. Hidan began to pump Deidara's cock in time with his thrusts, getting ready to send Deidara over the edge. Hidan kept going faster and faster, pounding into Deidara harder and harder, hitting his prostate each time.

"Deidara, I'm gonna!!!" Hidan grunted as he almost hit his release. After about five more thrusts, Hidan cummed all inside Deidara's tight ass. Within seconds, Deidara cummed as well, all over Hidan and his own stomach's.

Hidan collapsed on Deidara, kissing his uke softly. He pulled his softening cock out as he rolled next to Deidara, lying on his side, trading sweet kisses. Hidan was panting as Deidara said;

"Thank you Hidan"

"You're welcome Dei, but why thank you?"

"You took my virginity from me" Deidara replied sheepishly, pulling hair from his face. Hidan looked surprised for a moment…

"Dei, you should have told me, otherwise I wouldn't have been so hard on you."

Deidara giggled and hugged Hidan closely.

"It felt good un" Deidara said, kissing Hidan's cheek.

Hidan and Deidara were both exhausted and the two fell asleep together for the first time as a couple. They both slept peacefully, not having any troubles or worries… All they had was each other.


End file.
